Promise Me
by Dark Promise
Summary: One moment, one person, many promises. Implied SasuSaku. R&R.


A/N: Ever wonder why Sakura has never given up on Sasuke? Her love never wavering? This is my indepth AU story. Sakura is seven in this story as well as Sasuke, Itachi is thirteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

P.r.o.m.i.s.e / / M.e.

* * *

She tried to stifle her giggling as she watched a raven haired boy her age throw shuriken.

_Th_ock Th_ock_ _Thock_ Thock

Perfection.

The boy stiffened suddenly, looking around the clearing for any signs of life.

The little girl held her breath until he resumed his training. He didn't notice.

"Hello little one."

Squeaking softly, she spun in fear.

A teenage boy stood a few feet from her, his long dark hair blowing in the wind. The lines on his face aged him more than it should, but added the look of maturity. He wore beige long pants with a dark shirt, very similar to the boy she had been spying on. Could they be related? Emerald green eyes darted back to the boy in the clearing, then quickly returning to the intruder. The male seemed to sense her fear and dropped to one knee. In this pose, he seemed less intimidating. The little girl gave him a hesitant smile.

"Hello," She returned meekly.

"Watching my little brother?" His soothing silk voice served to calm her down even more.

Blushing slightly, she nodded.

He smiled.

"Sasuke's a good kid," The way he talked about his little brother spoke volumes of how much he loved him.

"What's your name?" Always curious, the young girl wanted to know.

"Itachi," He replied, before asking, "And yours little miss?"

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno." She tilted her head cutely.

They were quiet for awhile, the only sounds breaking the silence was the dull thudding of shuriken hitting the wood.

"Why do you like my brother?"

"Well… um…" She toed her sandals while rocking on them.

"It's ok, I won't tell him."

Trusting innocence shone in her sparkling green pools.

"He's strong, quiet, and kind!" She grinned before those lips turned into an annoyed frown, "Not like Naruto! He is loud, plays pranks, and gets on people's bad list."

Itachi knew all about Naruto and just nodded.

"I see…" He contemplated.

"Sakura-san, I will be going away soon."

"Away?" Another tilt of the head.

"Yes, and my brother will be very lonely."

"Why lonely? What about you and Sasuke-kun's parents?"

Itachi didn't answer that question, only gazed longingly at his brother who was still practicing. He knew fatigue would quickly set into Sasuke soon. His onyx eyes roved back to the girl who looked up at him with rapt attention.

"I need you to promise me something."

Sakura took a hesitant step back before saying a soft, "Ok."

He leaned closer to the little girl, noting how pretty she is and would grow into a beautiful woman.

"You'll be there for him when I can't be. I know you will make a good wife for him."

"Wife?" Green eyes widened as she gasped, "I'm too young."

He chuckled, "In time little one."

Itachi grew serious again, "Promise me. The road will be tough and fraught with dangers you cannot begin to imagine."

He didn't want to scare the girl, but the truth must be told.

"What if he doesn't like me," Consciously she patted her pink hair and tucked her bangs behind her ears, only for them to come right back out and frame her face.

"Never give up on winning his affections, he's a stubborn kid." Another smile from the older male.

Sakura nodded, a confident smile spreading across her dainty face.

"Promise me."

"I promise!"

It was only a day later that the whole village was abuzz with the news of the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

Sakura tried to comfort Sasuke, he only walked away; hands in his pockets.

Biting her lip, she conceded for the moment.

She met up at the park with Ino. A nearby girl's group was chatting rather loudly.

"Poor Sasuke-kun!"

"Did you hear? It was his older brother who did it!"

"He should burn in hell!"

Sakura left Ino in a rush and pushed all the girls down.

"That can't be true, he's not that kind of person!"

"Oh?" The one called Ami stood up, dusting herself off. She had been Sakura's old bully.

"And what do you know about him?" One of Ami's lackey's sneered.

"N-nothing." Sakura adverted her eyes down to the ground. It was true, she knew nothing of Itachi, having only spoken to him a day prior.

Ino came to stand beside Sakura, giving her quiet moral support.

The group of girls moved away and left the park.

"Sakura?" Ino softly questioned.

Sakura didn't pay attention to her best friend, her sights set on the brooding boy walking by the park.

He kept his head down, face shadowed by his raven bangs; hands still in his pockets.

A single tear trekked down her cheek before she wiped it away.

She had a promise to keep.

* * *

End. May make continued drabbles of this story.


End file.
